


candy is bad for you - chanlix

by seonghwangel



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Diabetes, Fluff, Honestly This is sad, M/M, but its short so you dont get too attached, im horrible at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonghwangel/pseuds/seonghwangel
Summary: "You know candy is bad for you, right?" Felix stared in disgust as Chan shoved another gummy bear into his mouth, filling up his already full cheeks."Says the one that literally works in a candy store," Chan stated matter-of-factly making Felix roll his eyes.





	candy is bad for you - chanlix

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THIS DONT HATE ME PLS
> 
> you can read this on wattpad @ ecccentric which is my acc :)

"Seungmin, stop eating the marshmallows," Felix sighed, his head resting in his hand as he caught his coworker, trying to sneakily eat the mini marshmallows from the display. Seungmin turned around, eyes wide as he slowly chewed. He quickly swallowed and shyly smiled

"Pretend I didn't eat those. Boss would kick my ass," Seungmin laughed, but it was true. Seungmin had been caught way too many times stealing sweets from the shop.

"Whatever you say," Felix rolled his eyes, pushing off of the counter and going to the back to restock the fluffed up treat. Felix came back out with the tub of marshmallows ready to fill the tank back up until a chime at the door caught his attention.

He didn't know what he was expecting. Maybe an exhausted mom with a hyperactive child, or the old lady from down that street that buys snickers for her cats. (Felix learned to not ask about that), but he definitely wasn't expecting him.

A guy with died blue hair, standing around the same height as Felix himself (maybe a little taller), came strutting in the pink and white shop. He wore black skinny jeans (Felix wondered how he was able to function in those) and a white oversized sweatshirt. Felix tilted his head a bit as he realized the guy wasn't bad looking. He was snapped out of his daze once he heard Seungmin's high voice ring throughout the air.

"Hello~ Welcome to Lolly's Sweets Shop," Seungmin did his usually greeting with a welcoming smile, bowing a bit. The guy looked up at the taller that was stationed at the cash register, smiling back and mimicking his bow. Felix swore he saw a dimple poke out of the corner of his mouth. The mystery guy started walking around the store, getting closer and closer to the freckled boy. Felix's heart sped up as he quickly refilled the marshmallow's before rushing to the back to put everything away. He stood still for a second to check his pulse (something the boy did quite often due to his disease that he wouldn't wish upon anyone), his heart rate a little quicker than usual. He knew in the back of his mind that the speed wasn't because of his disease. It was because of the mystery boy, but he forced himself to believe otherwise.

Seungmin popped his head in the room, raising a brow at the pacing Felix. "Can you take register? Boss called me out back to help unload," Seungmin spoke. Felix nodded, tightening his apron and stepping back out. He slid behind the white marble counters, watching as the skinny-jean-clad boy sampled a few sweets before deciding on a back out sour gummy worms and another bag full of chocolates. He strolled up to the desk handing the bags to Felix's shaking hands. Felix placed it on the scale.

"That'll be, um, 17000 won," Felix's voice stumbled a bit, he looked away from the register and to the guy who pulled out the bills and handed them to Felix. Their fingertips brushed making him shiver and he could've sworn that the hoodie guy shivered too.

.

To Felix's surprise, the hoodie guy came to the shop the next day. and the day after that. And the day after that. Ad soon it became a pattern. Until Felix had mustered up the courage to ask his name.

Hoodie guy stood at the register, fingers tapping on the marble as Felix rung up his sweets for the 6th time this week. Seungmin had been out for catching a cold in the middle of June. He had no idea how that works, but he knew it involved him getting to stay in with his roommate, Hyunjin. he didn't even want to know what was going on with them.

"So, what's your name?" Felix quietly asked making the hoodie guy's eyebrows shoot up. The only words Felix had spoken to him were how much it costs and have a nice day. Oh and that time hoodie guy asked if there were peanuts in one of the chocolate bars.

"Bang Chan," he had replied slowly, a hint of Aussie behind his words.

"Wait, you're Australian too?" Felix perked up, now speaking in English.

"You're Australian?" Chan had asked back making Felix nod. "What city?"

And after that, they had fallen into a deep conversation. Felix and Chan clicked well and Felix regretted not asking for his name earlier. They didn't stop talking until the old lady that bought snickers came in.

"Hey, um, can I maybe get your number, so we can like, hang out sometime?" Felix choked out, suddenly nervous again. Chan smiled, Felix's accusation of the dimple being true. They exchanged phone numbers before Chan left, a bag of chocolates and marshmallows (the same ones Seungmin had been caught bingeing on) in tow.

.

Felix and Chan hung out that Saturday. And the day after that. and the day after that. And soon it became a pattern to hang out at Felix's apartment every other day.

Felix sat next to Chan, a decent amount of space between them, watching some American rom-com. Throughout the movie, Chan seemed to have gravitated towards Felix until Felix felt Chan's head rest on his shoulder. Felix's muscles tensed at the sudden contact. He looked down at Chan, just now realizing how beautiful he actually was. Chan felt Felix's gaze on him as he looked up, their noses accidentally brushing, but neither of them moved.

They stared into each other's dark eyes, Felix slowly licking his lips. "Can I kiss you?" Chan asked just above a whisper. Felix merely nodded before Chan captured his lips in a delicate kiss. Felix felt his whole body tingle as he was paralyzed for a second. Once he snapped back into reality, he deepened the kiss, placing his small hand on Chan's cheek. Chan smiled into the kiss slowly leaning Felix back on the couch to hover over him.

Let's just say, their lips didn't see air for a while.

.

Felix and Chan were sat on the swings at a random park, the warm summer breeze running through their hair. For the first time, Felix felt at ease. He felt as if he could breathe. Until he heard the rustling of a bag. He turned to look at Chan curiously. Chan grabbed a handful of gummy bears, stuffing about 6 of them into his mouth at once.

"You know candy is bad for you, right?" Felix stared in disgust as Chan shoved another gummy bear into his mouth, filling up his already full cheeks.

"Says the one that literally works in a candy store," Chan stated matter-of-factly making Felix roll his eyes.

'You're lucky I like you or else I would've punched you in the face," Felix retorted. Chan looked at the pouting younger.

"You're so cute," Chan cooed, trying to pinch Felix's cheek.

Felix groaned, shooing away Chan's hands even though he couldn't fight the smile creeping onto his face

.

Felix was sick. His limbs were heavy, he felt a pounding in his chest and he had to fight to keep his eyes open. He cursed at himself for forgetting to pick up his insulin before coming to work. Seungmin noticed Felix oddly swaying and rushed over to him. "Hey Felix, you alright?" he softly asked. Felix didn't respond and Seungmin started to panic. He knew about Felix's disease, but the boy had never had an episode like this. Felix's heart rate rapidly sped up and he began to shake violently. Seungmin's eyes widened as he reached for the phone and called 119.

He wrapped an arm around Felix's torso so that he wouldn't collapse. Seungmin tried to speak to Felix, the freckled boy still unresponsive.

"C'mon Lix. Stay with me," Seungmin tried his best to stay calm. His boss was out today so it was just the two of them running the store.

Not soon after he heard the sirens, Felix being placed on a bed and rolled into the vehicle. Seungmin gave the ambulance workers Felix's information, him hating himself for not being able to ride with the older. Felix was soon rushed off to the hospital. Seungmin stood behind the counter, frozen. He was in shock about what just happened. He never thought he'd see his bestfriend like that.

The doorbell chimed as Chan strolled in with a smile on his face scanning the shop. When he only saw Seungmin, he frowned. "Where's Felix?" he had asked the younger boy. Seungmin explained everything to Chan, knowing that the orange haired boy trusted him.

Chan's eyes were wide as the words rushed out of Seungmin's mouth. Felix hadn't told him about his diabetes. Seungmin gave Chan the name of the hospital, reading the older's mind. Chan quickly thanked Seungmin as he rushed to his car.

.

Felix lie on the bed a breathing tube down his throat. The heart rate monitor was beeping agonizingly slowly as Chan held onto Felix's hands tightly.

A single tear rolled down Chan's cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me?" he spoke into the air.

Felix twitched once at Chan's words making Chan snap his head up. "Felix?"

But everything Chan had just felt disappeared as the heart monitor beeped. Loudly. One long screech that was torture to Chan's ears. Chan didn't know what to do. He just stared at Felix, his chest no longer rising and falling. His jaw lay slack and Chan couldn't look away. Nurses rushed into the room, ushering Chan out. One nurse led him into the waiting room giving him an apologetic smile before rushing back to Felix.

.

Chan waited in that room for 3 hours. He anxiously bounced his leg up and down as he sat. The same nurse walked in scanning the room before finally making eye contact with Chan. He stood up, hoping for good news until he saw that the nurse wasn't smiling. She sighed before looking at Chan.

"I'm sorry for your loss,"


End file.
